


Naughty Kitty

by orphan_account



Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Category: GOT7, IMFACT, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Short Shorts, Teasing, handjobs, this can be called my trashcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon is teasing Jaebum and it gets him quite the reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This should be read after "The Neighbor with too many cats", but I suppose you could read it by itself?
> 
> (Also, since it's been 2 days and 2 fics, don't expect another part for at least a week probably. Unless someone inspires me!)

Namjoon wore those shorts on purpose. Damn him to hell he wore those fucking little black shorts that hugged his ass and rode up high enough to be considered indecent. If Namjoon shifted just a little bit Jaebum would get a flash of the tight, pink hole he was hiding between his firm ass cheeks. 

Jaebum was screwed. Jaebum was so fucking screwed that he would be better off if he actually did get a screw twisted into his body. Jaebum wanted to tap that ass. He wanted to slap it. And then he wanted to fuck that ass. 

A sleek, creamy-colored tail swished back and forth around Namjoon’s ass and Jaebum wanted to get up from where he was sitting at the table and go over there and just get a good _squeeze_ to satisfy his needs. To be honest he actually wanted to push him down over the counter, drop to his knees and spread Namjoon’s cheeks while he rimmed him until he was screaming Jaebum’s name, but with so many people around that wasn't the best course of action. 

Jaebum’s own tail was flicking nervously, his pupils blown a little too large to be normal, arousal buzzing through his system. He was about five seconds away from getting the world's most awkward boner when Seokjin came over and stole his other earbud. There you go, Mom was a good distraction from getting a boner over a hot kitty boy. Seokjin was beautiful in his own way, but he wasn't flashing his ass at Jaebum. 

Unfortunately, eventually Seokjin left to go pick up the new kids and Jaebum was left alone at the table with his half-finished plate of food pushed off to the side. Everyone else had already eaten and scampered off to avoid the chaotic mess left behind. Every. Except. Namjoon. 

The rapper was moving around the kitchen, picking up this and that and moving it to the sink, taking an altogether too long time to be stacking up the dishes, but Jaebum wouldn't be complaining when he gets to see Namjoon’s ass while he struts around in those shorts, _”accidentally”_ dropping things way too often and then having to bend at the waist to get them, ass convieniently pointed Jaebum’s direction. 

Mom wasn't there to save him anymore, nobody else was around and Jaebum was so hard right then. His dick was throbbing in his jeans, the tightness of his pants holding his dick in place, a nice curve up to where the head poked out of the waistband of his low/hanging jeans. His dick was flushed and hard and the thrill of it wasn't helping. 

If anyone came to sit next to him right then they could look into his lap and just see his raging hard on. And he wouldn't admit how much that turned him on. 

Namjoon chose that moment to come back and take Jaebum’s dishes, and there was absolutely no way that the rapper didn't see it, Jaebum made absolutely no attempt to hide it and Namjoon most certainly had been looking. 

Jaebum didn't even wait for Namjoon to come back after taking the dishes to get up and hurry his ass into the kitchen. His tail was curling excitedly around his ass and his ears were perked up as he entered the kitchen and there he found Namjoon standing in front of the sink, playing with the water filling it. His fingers toying with the stream of water pouring from the spout. 

Jaebum was so gonna get that ass. He knew Namjoon could hear him by the way his ears perked up and his tail swished nervously, but that didn't stop him from moving forward until his cock was pressing right up against the crack of Namjoon’s ass and his body was leaning down over the younger hybrid’s. 

Namjoon wiggled around under Jaebum’s superior weight. “JB, get off~!” He whined slowly, grinding his ass back against his hyung’s shorts, his own cock straining when Jaebum laughed in his ear. 

“That's the plan, sweetheart.” His voice was a husky growl. He wrapped a hand around Namjoon’s waist and pushed it into his shorts to curl around his cock and jerk him slowly, pulling needy little mewls out of the younger boy. 

“You know what I meant, asshole.” Namjoon groaned, his hips bucking into Jaebum’s hand. 

“Yeah, I know what you _said_ ,” he pulled his hand out of Namjoon’s shorts, making the younger whine. His ears flattening in distress. “But… I know what you _meant_.” He punctuated his words by slipping his had back down the back of Namjoon's shorts, his hand doing exactly what he had wanted to for the whole day, cupping and squeezing that great ass.

“Oh my fuck!” Namjoon nearly squealed, a full-body shudder taking him as Jaebum’s index finger found and teased his wet hole, adding torturously nice pleasure without penetrating him as he wished. 

Jaebum’s lips were curled back, canines sharp and prominent as he scraped them over the back of Namjoon’s neck, scratching little red lines in his skin and making him moan as he pushed his finger inside, meeting hot wetness and zero resistance. “Look at you, so wet already. Just parading around in those damn shorts; absolutely begging to be fucked.” 

“Yes, yes, that's what I want, please.” Namjoon whined, pushing back against Jaebum’s finger. “I haven't had you for too long.”

“You do realize that we’re in the kitchen, don't you?” Jaebum purred, nipping at Namjoon’s ears and twisting his finger deeper inside of him. “Anybody could walk in right now and see you like this… Anyone could see you all bent and splayed out like this, begging for my cock inside of you.” 

Namjoon nearly screamed and Jaebum bit his lip. The things he did for his boyfriend, fucking kinky exhibitionist that said boyfriend was. 

“But~ I think I want something else today.” Jaebum’s fingers slipped out easily and Namjoon choked out a sob. The poor kitty had probably been denying himself all morning for this, but he had been teasing Jaebum as well and Jaebum would get his revenge for that. 

He dropped to his knees behind the rapper and held Namjoon’s thighs firmly in place when he went to turn around. “Don't move,” Jaebum ordered. “Stay right there if you want any type of release.”

Namjoon didn't move.

Nimble fingers worked into the waistband of those terribly wonderful shorts and pulled them down slowly until they were gathered around Namjoon’s ankles. He kicked them off from there and let Jaebum guide his movements as he parted his thighs more to give the elder more room. 

Jaebum’s hands found a home on his boyfriend’s ass cheeks and he spread them to expose the prize he had been searching for; tight, clenching, and leaking translucent liquid, Namjoon’s asshole looked absolutely delicious. 

Jaebum flattened his tongue and licked a stripe right over the entrance, chuckling at how it fluttered and clenched, Namjoon moaning shamelessly into the sink, the only sounds other than him being the forgotten water faucet and the obscene slick sounds Jaebum was making as he went to town on Namjoon’s quivering ass. 

The scent of his boyfriend’s arousal was overwhelming and if Jaebum had a hand free he would be jacking himself off as he ate Namjoon out, but his one hand was on the half-breed’s ass and the other in his cock, bringing his beloved Joonie to heights of pleasure that he rarely reached. 

If anybody had questioned where Jaebum and Namjoon were, they wouldn't be curious anymore, not with the way Namjoon was yelling his name and mewling desperately from the sheer intensity of what he was feeling. 

Two fingers pushed in with his tongue and crooked to tease his prostate, Namjoon screamed at the top of his lungs and then it was over, he came hard, his cum streaking the cupboard in front of him and getting Jaebum’s hand messy. 

“I-I hate you.” Namjoon finally managed to gasp out, his voice raw and the sound made Jaebum’s chest swell with pride.

“I love you too.” Jaebum shot back, standing up and wiping his mouth with a rag lying nearby. “Why else would I put up with you?”

Jaebum was in the process of trying to adjust his clothes to cover his boner when Namjoon’s slim hand cupped him through his clothes. “You don't want to enjoy yourself too?” Large brown eyes blinked up at Jaebum and he cursed himself for being weak as he threw caution to the wind and swept the blond up into his arms and carried him out of the kitchen, the younger naked save for his t-shirt.

There was not a thought in his head about leaving the questionable mess in the kitchen and when he _did_ think about it later, he decided that he'd have to do something really nice for Hoseok later to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @bangtansugamin  
> I would love to hear what you guys think of this and I would love to hear your ideas and what you want to happen, because if you let me know, maybe it will?


End file.
